Quebec Nordiques
The 'Quebec Nordiques ' were a team in the National Hockey League. They competed in the Eastern Conference (NHL). They moved to Colorado and became the Colorado Avalanche. History Beginnings in the WHA The Quebec Nordiques formed as one of the original World Hockey Association teams in 1972. The franchise was not one of the eight original teams established when the league was announced on November 1, 1971. The franchise was originally awarded to a group in San Francisco, as the San Francisco Sharks; however, the San Francisco group's funding collapsed prior to the start of the first season, and the WHA (in haste) sold the organization to a group of six Quebec City-based businessmen who owned the highly profitable Quebec Remparts junior team; Marcel Bédard, Léo-Paul Beausoleil, Jean-Marc Bruneau, John Dacres, Marius Fortier and Jean-Claude Mathieu. They were named the Nordiques because they were one of the northernmost teams in professional sports in North America. Quebec City is located at 46 degrees north latitude; Nordiques translated from French to English means Northerners or Northmen. The only WHA teams located farther north were the Alberta Oilers (changed its name to Edmonton Oilers after one season), Calgary Cowboys, Vancouver Blazers and Winnipeg Jets. The Nordiques' first head coach was the legendary Maurice "Rocket" Richard but he lasted two games, a 2–0 loss to the Cleveland Crusaders, and a 6–0 win against the Alberta Oilers. The "Rocket" decided coaching was not his forte and stepped down. The team's first star was two-way defenceman J. C. Tremblay, who led the WHA in assists in the league's first season and would be named a league All-Star for his first four years in Quebec. The next season Serge Bernier and Rejean Houle joined the Nordiques. In the 1974–75 season, they finally made the playoffs with the help of the high-scoring Marc Tardif; the year also saw the debut of Real Cloutier, who would be one of the WHA's stars. They defeated the Phoenix Roadrunners and the Minnesota Fighting Saints to reach the finals, where they were swept in four games by the Gordie Howe-led Houston Aeros. The next season saw the squad become a high-flying offensive juggernaut, becoming the only team in major professional history to have five players break 100 points (Tardif, Cloutier, Chris Bordeleau, Bernier and Houle), a mark which still stands as of 2017. The season ended in disappointment as the Nordiques lost to the Calgary Cowboys in the first round of the playoffs after losing Marc Tardif to injury due to a controversial hit by the Cowboys' Rick Jodzio. Despite injuries to Tardif and an aging Tremblay, the Nordiques finally captured the Avco World Trophy in the 1976–77 season as they took out the New England Whalers and the Indianapolis Racers in five games before beating the Winnipeg Jets in seven, behind Bernier's record 36 points in 17 playoff games. They represented Canada at the Izvestia Hockey Tournament in Moscow, finishing last with an 0–3–1 record. By 1978, the WHA was in crisis and Marcel Aubut (by then the team's president under ownership of the Carling-O'Keefe Brewery) began checking on interest in the NHL. The Nordiques were unable to defend their title and fell in the playoffs to the New England Whalers. The 1978–79 season would be the final one for the WHA and for J. C. Tremblay, who retired at the end of the season and had his #3 jersey retired. 1980s As part of the NHL–WHA merger, the WHA insisted on including all of its surviving Canadian teams (including the Quebec Nordiques) among the teams taken into the NHL at the end of the 1978–79 season. As a result, the Nordiques entered the NHL along with the Whalers, Oilers, and Jets. The Nordiques would be placed in the Adams Division of the Wales Conference. Forced to let all but three players go in a dispersal draft, the Nordiques sank to the bottom of the standings. The team finished the 1979–80 NHL season last in the division despite the play of promising rookie left winger Michel Goulet. An early highlight to the otherwise dreary season came when Real Cloutier became the second NHL player, following Alex Smart, ever to score a hat trick in his first NHL game. In August of 1980 the Nordiques announced that they signed newly defected brothers Peter and Anton Stastny, members of the Czechoslovak national team, since they drafted Anton in the 1979 amateur draft. Their brother, Marian, would follow and also sign with Quebec in the summer of 1981. The following season, led by Peter Stastny's 109-point Calder Memorial Trophy-winning performance, the Nordiques made the NHL playoffs for the first time, but they fell in the best-of-five opening round in five games to the Philadelphia Flyers. Led by Goulet and Peter Stastny, the Nordiques made the playoffs seven years in a row; however, due to the playoff structure during most of the 1980s, the team faced the near-certainty of having to get past either the Montreal Canadiens or Boston Bruins to make it to the conference finals. In the 1981–82 season, despite notching only 82 points in the regular season, they defeated the Canadiens and Bruins, both in winner-take-all games on the road. Their Cinderella run ended when they were swept by the defending champion New York Islanders in the conference finals. The intraprovincial rivalry with the Canadiens intensified during the 1983–84 NHL season culminating in the infamous "Vendredi Saint" brawl, otherwise known as the Good Friday Massacre during the 1984 playoffs. The Habs scored five unanswered goals in the third period of Game 6 at the Montreal Forum to eliminate the Nordiques. The goals all came after Peter Stastny and Dale Hunter were ejected in the brawl. In the 1984–85 season, Montreal and Quebec battled for the Adams Division championship. The Nordiques finished with 91 points, at the time their highest point total as an NHL team. However, the Habs won the division by three points—solidified by a 7–1 Canadiens thrashing of the Nordiques at The Forum in the final week of the regular season; however, this was still enough for the Nordiques to garner home-ice advantage for the first time ever as an NHL team. After being pushed to five games by the Buffalo Sabres, they would exact revenge on the Habs in the Adams finals by ousting them in seven games. Peter Stastny clinched the series with an overtime goal in the seventh game at the Forum. They then took the powerful Philadelphia Flyers, who had the league's best record, to six games. The Nordiques won their first NHL division title in 1985–86 (and as it turned out, one of their two in Quebec, the other in the 1994–95 season), but a defensive collapse in the playoffs allowed the Hartford Whalers to sweep the Nordiques in three games. The next season, the Nordiques met the Whalers in the playoffs for the second straight season, but this time the Nords would get their revenge beating Hartford in six games. The next round saw more of the Nords-Habs rivalry as the playoff series went to seven games, with the Canadiens coming out on top, after that the Nords would not return to the playoffs again until 1993. In that same season, when Quebec hosted Rendez-Vous '87, an alteration of the All-Star Game to include the Soviet national team, a costumed mascot, Badaboum, a fuzzy, roly-poly blue creature began entertaining fans at the Colisée with his bizarre dance routines. Badaboum was created just for Rendez-Vous, but generated such a following that the Nordiques made him a permanent fixture at home games. Decline began the following season. The Quebec Nordiques finished last in their division — the first of five straight years of finishing at the bottom of the Adams Division — and missed the playoffs for the first time in eight years. The slide continued: in 1988–89 they had the league's worst record. Michel Bergeron, who had coached the team from 1980 to 1987, returned for 1989–90. The season was also highlighted by the arrival of Hall of Famer Guy Lafleur who turned down a lucrative offer from the Los Angeles Kings to come back from a four-year retirement, opting instead to finish his career in his home province. It soon became clear Lafleur's best years were far behind him. "The Flower" managed only 24 goals in 98 games with Quebec over two seasons. The season saw the Nordiques bottom out with a record of 12–61–7 (31 points)—easily the worst record in the league, and not even half the point total of the next-worst team, the Vancouver Canucks. It is still the worst record in Nordiques/Avalanche history (both NHL and WHA), and one of the worst for a non-expansion team since 1967. It was also the second of three straight seasons with the worst record in the league. Michel Goulet and Peter Stastny were traded in 1990, winding up with the Chicago Blackhawks and New Jersey Devils respectively. Despite the stellar play of young forward Joe Sakic, the Nordiques struggled throughout the late 1980s and early 1990s. However, in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft they drafted Swedish prospect Mats Sundin, making him the first European to be selected first overall in the NHL draft. The following year Quebec chose first again, taking Owen Nolan. 1990s In 1991, the Quebec Nordiques once again had the first overall pick in the NHL Entry Draft. They picked junior star Eric Lindros, even though he had let it be known well in advance that he would never play for Quebec. Among the reasons, Lindros cited distance, lack of marketing potential, and having to speak French. After the team selected him anyway, Lindros then refused to wear the team jersey on Draft Day and only held it for press photographs. On the advice of his mother, Lindros refused to sign with the team and began a holdout that lasted over a year. The Nordiques president publicly announced that they would make him the centrepiece of their franchise turnaround, and they refused to trade him, saying that he would not have a career in the NHL as long as he held out. Some of the Nordiques wanted to move on without Lindros, as Joe Sakic commented: "We only want players here who have the passion to play the game. I'm tired of hearing that name. He's not here and there are a lot of others in this locker room who really care about the game." Meanwhile, the Nordiques finished with another dreadful season in the 1991–92 season, missing the 70-point barrier for the fifth year in a row. On June 30, 1992, after confusion over whether Quebec had traded Lindros' rights to the Philadelphia Flyers or New York Rangers was settled by an arbitrator, the Nordiques sent Lindros to the Flyers in exchange for forwards Peter Forsberg and Mike Ricci, goaltender Ron Hextall, defencemen Steve Duchesne & Kerry Huffman ("future considerations") which eventually became enforcer Chris Simon, two first-round picks and US$15 million. One of the draft picks was used by the Nordiques to select goaltender Jocelyn Thibault, the other was traded twice and ultimately used by the Washington Capitals to select Nolan Baumgartner. After the trade, Lindros said that his refusal to play for the Nordiques had nothing to do with the language question, and more to do with what he saw as a "lack of winning spirit" in the Nordiques organization; however, in 2016, Lindros said that he simply did not want to play for a team owned by Aubut. The deal transformed the Nordiques from league doormats to a legitimate Stanley Cup contender almost overnight. Peter Forsberg won the Calder Memorial Trophy in 1995, his first season with the Nordiques, and would be one of the cornerstones of the Nordiques/Avalanche franchise for almost a decade with his playmaking and physical presence (albeit being out with injury for periods of time like Lindros), winning the Hart & Art Ross trophies in 2003. Ricci would give six useful seasons to the franchise before being traded. Hextall was moved after a single season to the New York Islanders and in return, the team got Mark Fitzpatrick (who would go on to be left unprotected in the 1993 NHL Expansion Draft in which he was claimed by the Florida Panthers) & a first round pick, which the Nordiques used to select Adam Deadmarsh, who would be a key member of the Avalanche Cup-winning teams. Thibault would be traded for Montreal goalie Patrick Roy, after the franchise moved to Denver. 1992–1994 During the 1992–93 NHL season, these new players (along with Sakic, now a bona fide NHL All-Star) and the rapidly developing Sundin & Nolan led Quebec to the biggest single-season turnaround in NHL history. The team leaped from 52 points in the previous season to 104—in the process, going from the second-worst record in the league to the fourth-best (behind only Pittsburgh, Boston and Chicago), as well as notching the franchise's first 100-point season as an NHL team. They made the playoffs for the first time in six seasons, and also garnered home-ice advantage in the first round for only the third time ever as an NHL team. However, they fell to the eventual Stanley Cup champion Canadiens in the first round, winning the first two games but then losing the next four due to inspired goaltending from Montreal's Patrick Roy. Sakic and Sundin both scored over 100 points each, and head coach Pierre Page was a finalist for the Jack Adams Award. In 1993, the NHL renamed their conferences and divisions to better reflect geography; the Nordiques would be situated in the Northeast Division of the Eastern Conference for their last two seasons of play in Quebec. The Nordiques missed the playoffs in 1993–94 as they struggled with injuries. After that season, Sundin was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in return for Wendel Clark; this trade was controversial for both teams, as Sundin was one of the Nordiques' rising talents, while Clark was the Leafs captain and fan favourite. While Clark performed respectably, he then became embroiled in a contract dispute after the season ended and was sent to the New York Islanders. Final season and move to Denver, Colorado For the 1994–95 season, Marc Crawford was hired as the new head coach & Forsberg was deemed ready to finally join the team, but first there was the problem of a lockout. In the shortened season of 48 games, the Nordiques finished with the best record in the Eastern Conference. However, the team faltered in the postseason and was eliminated in the first round by the defending Stanley Cup champion New York Rangers in six games. Peter Forsberg scored the last goal in Nordiques' history, a power play goal in game 6. The playoff loss proved to be the Quebec Nordiques' swan song in the NHL as the team's financial troubles increasingly took centre stage, even in the face of renewed fan support over the previous three years. The league's Canadian teams (with the exception of Montreal, Toronto, and to a lesser extent, Vancouver) found it difficult to compete in a new age of rising player salaries. The financial difficulties were even more pronounced by a weakening Canadian dollar. While all NHL teams since the early 1990s pay their players in US dollars, the Canadian teams report their revenues in Canadian dollars. The Edmonton Oilers and Calgary Flames were also in danger of being moved while the expansion Ottawa Senators changed owners before they even played a game. The Quebec Nordiques felt the difficulties created by the new environment more than the league's other Canadian teams. Quebec City was by far the smallest market in the NHL and the second-smallest major-league city in North America. Only Green Bay, Wisconsin; home to the National Football League's Green Bay Packers was smaller. However, the Nordiques did not have a nearby major market on which to draw loyalty and revenue, as the Packers do with Milwaukee. Additionally, while the Packers are the only NFL team in the state of Wisconsin, the Nordiques always played "second fiddle" to the Canadiens in Quebec. The Packers also have a grandfathered (in their league) unique ownership structure that effectively prevents them from relocating. Mark Wallace Graham noted the greater importance of the media market size regardless of local attendance in analyzing the league's Sun Belt expansion strategy, writing: "Even though Phoenix is struggling, the Phoenix media market will always be stronger than the Quebec City market. The NHL and channels like the NBC Sports Network would not garner much revenue from a small media market like Quebec City, so, markets like Phoenix and Miami get the NHL more money. I understand why Bettman is fighting so hard to keep the these teams in their market." While the Nordiques had a fairly loyal fan base, it was not enough for them to be viable in the new environment. The Nordiques also faced a unique disadvantage due to Quebec City's status as a virtually monolingual francophone city; then as now, Quebec City had no privately owned English-language radio stations and only one privately owned English-language television station. The only English-language newspaper was the weekly Quebec Chronicle-Telegraph. The Nordiques organization operated almost entirely in French; public address announcements at home games were only given in French. In contrast, Montreal and Ottawa (the other NHL cities with large francophone fan bases) enjoyed significant anglophone support and had fully bilingual operations. The near-total lack of English-language media limited the Nordiques' marketability even in their best years, and made many non-French players wary of playing for them. For instance, Eric Lindros refused to sign with the team after they drafted him in 1991, while in 1992, Ron Hextall admitted to being "scared to death" about the possibility of moving with his family to Quebec City. There was also speculation (albeit unfounded) that the ongoing Quebec sovereignty movement and the pending 1995 referendum prompted the NHL to remove itself from the political climate of Quebec at the time, which also surfaced for the Montreal Expos a decade later when Major League Baseball purchased the team following an aborted contraction plan before ultimately relocating them to Washington, D.C. as the Washington Nationals. Aubut asked for a bailout from Quebec's provincial government; however, Premier Jacques Parizeau turned the request down as few in Quebec were willing to be seen as subsidizing a hockey club that paid multimillion-dollar salaries. Bailouts for Ottawa and Edmonton were also rejected for the same reason. In 1994, The Philadelphia Inquirer reported that Peter Karmanos was in talks to buy the Nordiques and move them to the then under-construction America West Arena (now Talking Stick Resort Arena) in Phoenix, Arizona. The team later denied that they would relocate and would look to replace the aging Colisée. Finally in May of 1995, shortly after the Quebec Nordiques were eliminated from the playoffs, Aubut announced that he had no other choice but to accept an offer from COMSAT Entertainment Group, owner of the National Basketball Association's Denver Nuggets. COMSAT moved the team to Denver where it was renamed the Colorado Avalanche. Though the Nordiques franchise and Aubut never lost money on the team, Aubut feared losing money and sold the team before the possibility became a reality. Coaching History *1988-1989: Ron Lapointe *1989: Jean Perron *1989-1990: Michel Bergeron *1990-1991: Dave Chambers *1991-1994: Pierre Page *1994-1995: Marc Crawford Facts *Location: Quebec City, Quebec *Arena: Colisee' de Quebec Category:Former NHL teams Category:Teams in Quebec Category:Teams in Quebec City